


Death and Taxes

by lil_1337



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FIx It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson refuses to believe that one his closest friends was a high level Hydra agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Taxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megan_moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megan_moonlight).



“It's not him.” Coulson tossed a thin manila folder onto Fury's lap and stood, seemingly relaxed, as Fury eyed it like a coiled rattlesnake that was waiting to strike. Which, in a way it was. He might not be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore but he knew a potential clusterfuck when he saw one and this had all the makings of a big one.

“So what if it wasn't? This is none of my concern. I'm retired remember? Living the good life.”

“Yes, I know. Nowhere and everywhere I get that.” Coulson shifted, jiggling the change and keys in his pocket. “This isn't about S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra or any official line of inquiry. It's about a friend who deserves to have his name cleared and either be rescued or laid to rest with the honor he deserves.”

“How sure are you?” Fury lifted one leg up over the other and dislodged the folder in the process, letting it drift slowly to rest near his stained tennis shoe. “It could be a mistake. People make them all the time from what I hear.”

“I had FitzSimmons, Stark, and Banner run independent DNA comparisons. It's not a mistake. They don't make mistakes especially when there is something this important on the line.”

Fury raised an eyebrow though his expression remained unchanged. “Bit of an over kill don't you think, Phil?”

“No sir.” Coulson retrieved the folder and held it at his side, the edge tapping a slow, steady rhythm against his leg. “I needed to be sure, beyond the shadow of a doubt, before I took any further steps. The implications are huge and it means that I am going to have to potentially clean house...again.”

“Don't call me sir. I'm a civilian now. Are you prepared to do what might be necessary?” When Phil nodded he sat back with a heavy sigh. “What's our window?”

“Thirty days. He was due for a new blood draw the day Hydra decided to make their presence known.”

“He's probably dead, you know. Garrett level of dead, not like the two of us.” Fury uncrossed his legs and slid forward in preparation to stand. “Most likely they got what they needed from him and killed him. Less risk that way, but I'll put some feelers out, see if I hear anything, but don't get your hopes up.”

“I left my hopes in Tahiti, Sir.” Coulson smiled, though it lacked humor there was still warmth in it. “Thank you. I would appreciate anything that you can find out. I'm sure when Jasper and his family will too.”


End file.
